


Mutual Annihilation

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second stage of grief is anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Annihilation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #10: [A Higher Power](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1543344.html). I apologize if I've gotten details of the 'Game of Shadows' scenes incorrect, I am writing this on my phone on a Greyhound bus going through the Rocky Mountains and don't have immediate access to the source material. Please forgive any errors, I will fix what needs fixing later.

At each mention of 'God's unknowable will' by the memorial priest, Watson's ire rose.

Divine will hadn't killed Holmes; pigheaded impulsivity and the need to best Moriarty had. A need more important to Holmes than friendship and even life.

Holmes had looked him right in the eyes. Right in the eyes, then closed his own, before pulling Moriarty to their doom. God's will was not involved. The inexorable orbit of destruction Holmes and Moriarty shared had collapsed, and Holmes chose to die, taking the evil professor with him.

In John Watson's opinion, God's bloody will could go hang.

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
